Moonlight
by cardi-is-clumsyy
Summary: Dan and Phil at night. Rather fluffy. A sort of sequel to Sunshine.


A/N: This is in "Old Flat" mode because I still have no idea what the new one looks like. But the old flat's in London because to be honest London's kinda nicer than Manchester. I'm sorry. Enjoy pls.

* * *

Dan POV

I swore loudly as I died, yet again. I turned and gave Phil an accusing glare.

Phil pouted, "That wasn't my fault! That was SO not my fault!" He protested.

Of course I knew that it wasn't Phil's fault. Far from it, in fact, since I was the one talking to him, while he just gave me wary one-word answers. But we both knew how this game was played.

"Yes, it SO was!" I exclaimed, reaching out and poking him on the arm, "Totally your fault! Always your fault!" I grinned playfully.

Phil pouted again, sending me an adorable face that could melt me into a puddle of gooey emotions. "B-but Dan..." He sniffed obscenely loud and pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Stop it!" I giggled, throwing a nearby Totoro at his head, "Stop! It hurts my heart!"

Phil ducked behind a pillow to avoid the flying toy, and when he re-emerged he was smirking.

"That was the point!" He teased.

I grinned and yawned, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone.

"Wow, it's midnight already!" I said. I turned to Phil, "Wanna go to bed?"

Phil shook his head, "I'm not tired yet, but you go ahead?"

I smiled slightly, knowing that he knew that wasn't going to happen. It was an unspoken rule between us. Neither of us went to bed without the other. We both refused to sleep alone.

I stood and stretched, "Tea?"

"Yes, please." Phil smiled softly at me.

I smiled back and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, turning on the kettle then getting the required ingredients with practiced effciency.

Just as I was pouring the hot water into two mugs, I felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist and a head rest against my shoulder.

My heart fluttered, "Hey Phil." I muttered as I turned my head and pecked him on the cheek. When I turned back to the mugs I couldn't help the small smile creep across my face. Even after all this time Phil still had this effect on me that made me act like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Hi." He whispered in my ear, and I felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

I shrugged Phil off gently so I could turn and hand him his tea. He accepted with a quiet, "Thank you."

I smiled at him from behind my mug as I took a cautious sip, since tea can be quite hot and sometimes does have the capability to burn mouth rather badly.

I watched Phil as he drank. How did he manage to look attractive no matter _what_ he was doing?! I sighed, frustrated, and placed my mug on the counter behind me, and watched as Phil got the hint and did the same.

We both stepped forward and met eachother halfway, our lips crashing together, the smell and taste of tea being passed between us.

After a while I pulled back and asked Phil again, "Wanna go to bed?"

Phil shook his head, "How 'bout the balcony?"

I must have looked confused because Phil shrugged, "No reason." He said.

"Well, ok." I said, and a small smile spread across Phil's face.

He took my head and led me slowly to the balcony, swinging our hands and walking at a leisurely pace, as if we were taking a walk in the park.

He pushed the door to the balcony and led me out, grabbing my hips and pulling me against him as I pressed him against the dangerously low railing.

I pecked him on the lips quickly then craned my neck to kiss him on the forehead, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I pressed my cheek against his, looking over his shoulder to stare at the busy streets of London. I dragged my eyes up to stare at the full moon glowing in the inky black sky.

I moved my hands down Phil's back and around his waist, extracting my body from his so I could look at him.

Like, really look at him.

His skin glowed a beautifully pale white in the shine of the moon, his blue eyes sparkling in a way that made the stars above us seem dull and grey.

He smiled at me slightly. "What?"

I grinned, "You're so beautiful in the moonlight." I breathed.

He glanced down at the ground and blushed, smiling slightly, "You're beautiful all the time."

* * *

A/N: Please review please.


End file.
